In the prior art, when performing moving image photography in a dark place using an image capturing device that performs moving image photography, it is necessary to make the exposure time long, and, for doing so, it is known to reduce the frame rate. For example, an image processing device is described in PTL 1 that combines previously shot frames so that the integrated value of the exposure time becomes equal to a target exposure time, thus lessening the reduction in frame rate.